Madison Morsch
by live.laugh.love31921
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Kadic and catches the eye of a certain blonde? The group barely managed to Aelita to the tower during the last XANA attack and agree that they should have a new member. Is the new girl the perfect choice?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO**

**Claimer:I DO OWN MADISON AND THE STORY**

* * *

><p>A blonde haired boy with glasses walked into the old abandoned factory, looking for some spare parts for robots. He had come across a computer and had finally worked up the nerve to turn it on.<p>

He had found out the computer held a virtual world called Lyoko. He also met a girl who was trapped there. They talked and he eventually came up with a name for her, Maya.

Well, that world Lyoko also held something else, a computer virus called XANA. As soon as the computer was turned on, XANA launched an attack.

When the boy was getting something to drink, he got shocked. Two others boys, Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern saw this and brought him to the infirmary.

He was treated and immediately went to the factory. He told Ulrich all about it and even told him that he could go onto Lyoko.

"Jeremy, you've got to be kidding me! How do expect me to believe you?" Ulrich asked.

The blonde boy, Jeremy, showed him Maya.

"Now do you believe me Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, well, I'll believe you if you manage to send something there." The boy replied. "And I know just the guinea pig for the job." He added before leaving to get his roommates dog.

Well, his roommate saw him and he ended chasing him to the factory. The boy ended up in the scanner, not the dog. He was virtualized onto Lyoko.

"That's Odd Della Robbia, my roommate! How did he end up on Lyoko?" Ulrich wondered.

"I don't know, but now you have proof. Do you believe me now?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Ulrich responded. "Now send me in!" He added.

Jeremy sent Ulrich in and the two boys on Lyoko tested their powers out. When Jeremy brought them back in, he realized something.

"Guys! It looks like you can use your powers on Earth too! Just say Lyoko Warrior and you'll transform." Jeremy informed them.

Ulrich was the first one who ended up having to transform. He was sparring with Yumi Ishiyama in the gym when a ball of electricity came in and tried to attack them.

He transformed and took Yumi to the factory.

She ended up going to Lyoko as well.

"All I get are these two fans." She groaned. "What am I supposed to use these for?"

"Try throwin' em', you never know." Odd told her and began to protect Maya.

Yumi threw them and they ended up slicing through all of the enemies.

"I think I'll kepp them." She said.

Maya quickly ran into the activated tower and deactivated it. She learned that her real name was Aelita and she told the rest of the group.

"Oh, Yumi! I forgot to tell you, you can use your powers in the real world. A ll you have to say is Lyoko Warrior and then you'll transform.

With that, Jeremy activated a program called return to the past so no one remembered what happened, except the 4 Lyoko warriors.

And the adventure began. These 4 warriors had powers beyond anybody's imagination, and they used them to protect the world. Aelita was materialized and joined the group and they stuck together.

But maybe five wasn't enough to save the world….

* * *

><p><em>What did you think of the prolouge? Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions to make it better. <em>


	2. New Student

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO**_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON**_

* * *

><p>A new girl was just entering the Kadic Gates. She was wearing a blue shirt that hung on her right shoulder and a silver star outlined in purple with purple skinny jeans. She had blonde hair with purple side bangs and blue eyes. She walked into the principal's office to get her dorm key and schedule.<p>

"Hello, my name is Madison." She said.

"Good afternoon, I am Principal Delmas. If you come over here, I will give you your dorm key and schedule. Your roommate is Aelita Stones." He said.

The girl said thank you and left, searching for her dorm. A girl with black hair and two other boys walked up to her.

"Hello. I'm, Sissi Delmas, my daddy is the principal. I'm the prettiest most popular girl in school!" She exclaimed.

"If you're so popular, then why are those nerds following you around?" She asked.

"How dare you be so rude to me!" Sissi exclaimed. She turned around and walked away.

Just as Sissi walked away, a boy in purple clothes and a girl with bubble gum pink hair walked over to her.

"Hi. You must be the new girl! I'm Aelita Stones and this is my cousin, Odd Della Robbia." She said.

"Hi. I'm Madison Morsch. I think I'm your new roommate."

"Oh yeah! Mr. Delmas told me that I would be expecting a roommate! Come on, I'll take you to our dorm!" She exclaimed before pulling the girl with her.

When they got to the dorm, Aelita helped Madison unpack while Odd just watched them. He was also looking at Madison's schedule. She had all of her classes with the group.

"It looks like you're in all of our classes." The boy said.

"Cool. At least I'll know people." She said and continued unpacking.

After she had unpacked, Aelita and Odd took her on a tour, showing her where all of the different buildings were. By the time they finished, it was lunch time, so they walked into the cafeteria to get some lunch.

Surprisingly, Madison could eat as much as Odd.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who could eat as much as Odd." Aelita commented.

"Really? All of my other friends eat as much as me too." Madison replied.

"Well, the thing about Odd is, no matter how much he eats, he always stays scrawny." Aelita said.

"I AM NOT SCRAWNY I AM SVELT!" Odd yelled, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria.

Odd just went back to eating, not even noticing. Aelita and Madison laughed. Just then, a raven haired girl and a brunette walked over to the table.

"Yeesh, cool it Odd! We heard from all the way in Jeremy's room!" The brunette smirked.

"Well, Aelita was making fun of me!" Odd retorted.

"It's not like she's the only one." The raven hair girl said.

"Wh-"

"Will you shut up and introduce to her?" The brunette said, cutting Odd off.

"This is Madison Morsch and she's Aelita's new roommate." He replied.

"Hi, I'm Ulrich and this is Yumi." He said gesturing towards the raven haired girl.

"Hi!" Yumi said.

"Hi." Madison responded.

"So does she have any of the same classes as us?" Ulrich asked, sitting down across from Odd.

"Yupp. She's in all of our classes, actually." The blonde replied.

"That's cool." Yumi said sitting down next to Ulrich. The two started eating when another blonde boy walked up to them.

"It's about time you got here Einstein!" Odd remarked getting up to get thirds.

"Madison, this is Jeremy." Aelita told her.

"Hi." Jeremy said, sitting down next to Aelita with his tray of food.

"Hi." Madison replied.

The blonde starting eating when all of a sudden, his computer started to beep.

"Umm we have to go." Jeremy said getting up. The rest of the group followed him. Ulrich grabbed Odd by sleeve and pulled him along.

"BUT MY FOOD!" Odd cried as they exited the cafeteria.

"_I wonder where they could be going?" _Madison thought to herself_. "Well, it's not nice to go snooping, so I'll just stay here."_

But then something happened that made her want to run after them.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what did you think? I will be updating this soon but for now, R&amp;R!<em>


	3. XANAfied Cook

**_Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON_**

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the cook grabbed the next boy in line and threw him against the wall. She had a weird symbol that flashed through her eyes, Madison noticed.<p>

She then turned around towards the entire cafeteria and looked at them, the symbol flashing through her eyes.

"All of go into that corner over there, NOW!" She ordered. Everyone did as told. She then walked around, studying all of the students until her eyes came to Madison.

"You'll be the first." She said in that weird voice.

"The first for what?" Madison asked.

"This!" She yelled grabbing for Madison. Madison moved out of the way just in time.

The cook kept coming at her but Madison fought back.

"_Two years of Pencak Silat really paid off." _She thought.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Hurry up and get to the scanners!" An irritated Jeremy told the group. He had to listen to Odd all the way to factory complaining that he left perfectly good food behind to rot.

Jeremy had told him that deactivating the tower was their first priority but Odd had said that he couldn't fight with an empty stomach.

Jeremy didn't feel like arguing so let Odd continue to rant. He was just happy that they were finally at the factory.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

The three of them landed in the Desert Sector, waiting for Aelita. When she finally appeared, Jeremy spoke to them.

"Ok, the tower is due north of your current location." He said.

"Gotcha Einstein. Tower, here we come!" Odd shouted jumping onto the Overboard.

Ulrich and Yumi got on the Overbike and Overwing, Aelita getting on with Yumi. The four warriors started towards the tower.

"Guys, you better be careful. There are three bloks and two krabes blocking the tower," Jeremy warned them.

"No need to worry Einstein, we've got this totally under contr-"

A krabe had hit Odd, cutting him off.

"ODD! You just lost 20 life points! Watch out!" Jeremy cried.

"I'm fine!" Odd shouted, shooting a lazor arrow at the krabe, destroying it.

Ulrich had just destroyed the other krabe and a blok before getting hit and devirtualized.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Odd were down to 20 life points each. Odd managed to get one of the two blocks before getting devirtualized and Yumi had missed the blok completely, but it didn't miss her. She was devirtualized and that only left Aelita, got hit twice before making it to the tower.

* * *

><p>Madison was on the ground, struggling to fight back the pain in her left shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Aelita had just made it to the center of the first platform and was hovering to the second. She landed gracefully and the interface popped up. She placed her hand on it.<p>

* * *

><p>The cook was slowly getting closer to Madison, laughing evilly, while everyone stood and watched, not able to move.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AELITA<em>

_CODE:_

* * *

><p>The cook was about charged up a ball of electricity and let it grow, and grow, and grow, I front of Madison's face. She was just about to throw it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>LYOKO<em>

* * *

><p>She stopped and fell to the ground. Madison stared in shock as a white light engulfed the entire cafeteria.<p>

* * *

><p>"How dare you be so rude to me!" Sissi said before walking away from Madison.<p>

Just as she left, a boy in purple and a girl with bubble gum pink hair walked over to her.

"Hi! I'm Aelita Stones and this is my cousin, Odd Della Robbia. You must be Madison. Mr. Delmas told me that you would be my new roommate!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Madison replied.

And with that, the three of them walked towards Aelita and Madison's dorm.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? R&amp;R! I stayed up and wrote this until 2:00 so if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all!<em>


	4. Talks And A New Member

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON_**

* * *

><p>"Guys, we need to talk." Jeremy said walking into Ulrich and Odd's dorm. Yumi and Aelita followed close behind.<p>

"What about, did you screw up another program Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha very funny Odd. But this is important, it's about Lyoko." Jeremy retorted,

"Ok, go on." Yumi said impatiently.

"Well, what happened during our last XANA attack wasn't good. Aelita barely managed to get into the tower. She only had five life points left! I think it's about time we get a new member." Jeremy simply put.

"I already disagree. I mean, who do you think is going to keep this secret?" Yumi retorted.

"Well, what about Madison, my roommate?" Aelita asked.

"Well, she was really nice." Yumi replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I think Odd already likes her!" Ulrich said.

"You mean just like you like Yumi!" Odd retorted.

"We're just good friends!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled in unison.

"But think about if you _weren't_ good friends." Odd told them.

The two seemed to think about it for a few moments until they blushed.

"_Maybe I should tell Yumi how I feel?" _Ulrich thought to himself.

"_Maybe I should tell Ulrich how I feel?" _Yumi thought to herself.

"Hey Yumi, can I talk to you?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Um, su-"

"Can we please just finish this conversation! Do we want Madison in the group or not!" Jeremy asked them.

"Lets vote." Aelita suggested.

"I say yes!" Odd shouted

"Yeah, I guess it would be a good idea." Yumi agreed.

"Sure, it'd be great to have someone else so that I can get a break since Odd is always the first to go." Ulrich said.

"HEY! Sometimes you're the first one to go so I wouldn't be talking!" Odd yelled.

"Yeah but that was only once!" Ulrich yelled back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Would you guys cool it already!" Aelita yelled at them catching them both off guard.

"Come on Ulrich, didn't you say you wanted to talk to me?" Yumi said dragging a still shocked Ulrich out the door.

"Wow Lita, I didn't know you could be so commanding." Jeremy said.

"Well someone had to get those two to stop fighting." Aelita said while walking out the door, leaving Jeremy and a still shocked Odd in the dorm.

* * *

><p>Ulrich and Yumi had just walked outside and were now sitting on a bench outside.<p>

"So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" Yumi asked. _"Don't get your hopes up, Ulrich could never like me." _Yumi told herself.

"Um… well, I-I, Yumi, I-I….I really l-"

"Hey Yumi, I really like you, let's go out." William had sat down in between Yumi and Ulrich.

"You do! Well, I'm in love with.. Ulrich, and not you!" Yumi told him before shoving him of the bench.

"Y-You… You l-love me?" Ulrich asked her.

Yumi had forgotten that Ulrich was there and turned a bright red.

"Y-Yes, Ulrich, I love you." Yumi told him.

"I-I love you too." Ulrich replied.

Yumi looked up shocked. Ulrich's blush matched hers.

"Y-You d-do?" She asked him.

In response, he kissed her passionately. After about two minutes the couple broke apart for air.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Yes." Yumi mumbled before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy were walking back to Aelita and Madison's dorm room.<p>

"So, how are we gonna tell Madison?" Aelita asked.

"Tell me what?" Madison asked. She happened to walk out of the dorm at the right second.

"Umm, well, maybe it's best if we showed you." Jeremy said.

"Show me what?" Madison asked.

"You'll see." Odd responded.

* * *

><p>"Am I on some kind of pranking show?" Madison asked. They had taken her to factory and were now in the super computer room.<p>

"No, this is the super computer, home to Lyoko. Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi go onto Lyoko to deactivate a tower. They can also transform into their Lyoko Warriors."

"Right, and I'm really a sorcerer who can change forms." Madison said sarcastically.

"REALLY!" Odd yelled.

"No!" Madison responded.

"Awww, I was hoping that you could turn into me and take my tests for me." Odd whined.

"Even if I was a sorcerer I would never turn into you!" Madison laughed along with Jeremy and Aelita.

"That hurts, right here." Odd pointed to his heart. "Uh-oh, my vision is going blurry. I see the light! Goodbye Madison, I've always loved you!" Odd said sarcastically.

Madison rolled her eyes but a hint a crimson spread across her face.

And then, he dropped to the ground. As this happened, a purple light shone in the factory. When it was gone, Odd wasn't on the floor anymore.

"Odd? Where are you?" Madison asked.

"Behind you." He whispered.

Just as she was about to turn around, a pair of claws wrapped around her.

"Hey! Put me down Odd!" She yelled while laughing.

"What, I didn't scare you?" Odd asked astonished.

As he placed Madison down, she was able to get a good look at him. When she saw he was a purple cat with purple ears, she laughed and fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Odd yelled.

Madison managed to calm down enough to say, "Your right, it's not funny, it's hilarious!" And with that, she started cracking up again.

"Ok, ok, you've had your laugh, now get will you! Don't you want to see what _you_ look like on Lyoko?" Odd asked.

As soon as he said that she immediately stopped laughing and turned serious.

"Wait, you mean I'm going on Lyoko?" Madison asked.

"Now, would we ever lie to you?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, would you?" She threw the question back at him, catching him off guard.

"Um, well, you see, when we first met you, it was during a XANA attack, and because XANA attacked, we had to go back in time. So we actually met before you actually met us." Odd told her.

"Ok, I have no idea what you just said, but who cares! I'm in!" She shouted.

Everyone started laughing until Jeremy explained it to her in a way she could understand.

"So, evil virus attack people, and us," Jeremy motioned to Odd and Aelita, "deactivate red tower. Then, a big white light flashes around, and people end up doing the same thing they already did, but they don't know that they've already done it." Jeremy explained.

Madison had been sitting on the floor, cross legged looking up at Jeremy, listening intently.

"Uh-huh. I still don't get it." Madison sighed.

"Well, maybe you should just go downstairs to the scanner room, and then you might understand." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Madison replied.

She got up and started walking. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What's wrong Madison?" Odd asked. He had transformed back into himself while Jeremy explained the return to the past for Madison.

"Umm, where the scanner room?" She asked.

Everyone sighed while Odd walked her to the scanner room.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? R&amp;R Please! I would also like to thank <strong>heartarrow56<strong> for being my first reviewer ever! After all, this is my first fanfic. Thanks so much! So anyways, R&R!_


	5. Going to Lyoko and XANA attacks

**_Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Ok, so you just step into that thing right there, and then you'll get scanned and drop into Lyoko." Odd was explaining to Madison exactly what would happen.

"So, if I don't land on my feet, will it hurt?" Madison asked.

"What do you think! You'd probably land on your butt b-"

"Oh please! Like _you_ didn't fall on _your_ butt the first time you went into Lyoko!" She retorted.

"Well, umm, you see… I wasn't even supposed to be the one going into Lyoko, it was supposed to be my dog Kiwi, but then I ended up getting stuck in the scanner, so I didn't expect it!" Odd exclaimed.

"Why did you even go into the scanner if you didn't know what it was! Oh wait, let me guess, there was a platter of food in there calling out your name and you just _couldn't _resist!"

"Well for your information, I went in there because Kiwi was in there!"

Madison was just about to say something else when Aelita yelled, "Will you two stop fighting already! You act like your preschoolers!" Aelita yelled.

"Yes mom!" Odd and Madison replied in unison.

That being said, Madison stepped into the scanner.

"Okay, I'm virtualizing you to the mountain sector." Jeremy informed them.

"Transfer, Madison." Madison could feel a strong breeze.

"Scanner, Madison." She was lifted off the ground and there was a bright light.

"Virtualization!" There was large gust of wind and then she started virtualizinginto Lyoko.

The familiar zipping sound was heard as she was virtualized, followed by an "Ow!"

"I told you it would hurt!" Odd exclaimed, virtualizing next to Madison.

"Whatever." She replied.

She then looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight long sleeved purple shirt that ended 1 inch above her stomach and tight black leggings with a purple mini-skirt. In her hand was a miniature bow and strapped across her left shoulder and right hip were arrows.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed. "So how do I use it?"

"Well there should be a button on your bow. Press that and then you're bow will grow larger. Then just try shooting an arrow." Jeremy explained.

"Um, ok." She replied, looking up into the sky.

Madison pressed the button and the bow immediately grew into its full size. Next, she grabbed an arrow and pulled back. She then released.

The arrow flew right passed Odd's head and embedded itself in a nearby rock.

"Hey! Watch it! I could have gotten hit and devirtualized!" Odd shouted.

"Hehe, umm, sorry?" Madison shrugged.

Just as Odd was about to reply, a beeping noise could be heard.

"Oh crap. X.A.N.A is launching an attack." Jeremy said.

"Really? Oh come on X.A.N.A!" Odd yelled to the sky.

"Well, lucky for us, the tower is in the mountain sector so you won't have to travel far. I'll send Aelita in and then call Yumi and Ulrich." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Odd replied.

"Umm, Odd? What the hell are those things?" Madison asked.

"Really! You had to send the freaking mega tanks!" Odd growled.

Just then, Aelita fell from the sky. As soon as she saw her friends, she immediately ran over to them. In the process of doing so, the mega tank saw this as an oppurtunaty to shoot.

"AELITA!" Odd and Madison shouted in unison.

Madison was quick to react however and pushed Aelita out of the way, taking full impact.

"Madison! You only have 60 life points left!" Jeremy yelled.

"Ok relax, I'll be fine." She replied.

Madison started to run towards the mega tank and noticed that when it opened up, there was a symbol.

"_Maybe if I shoot it there, it'll explode!" _Madison thought.

The mega tank opened up to charge energy and Madison saw her chance. She shot the arrow and clearly hit her mark. However, Aelita, standing just a little too close was caught in the explosion. She flew in the air, shrieking and fell off the platform.

She started falling into the digital sea.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? Im sorry for not updating this in a while I've been super busy. R&amp;R Please!<em>


	6. Too Late?

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON_**

* * *

><p>Aelita's POV<p>

I was falling fast. I knew that this was the end. But then, I saw a very bright blue light. It was blinding and I couldn't see. I felt myself stop falling. _"Did I land in the digital sea?" _I asked myself.

I was too scared to open my eyes but felt myself on something hard. I took a peek and found myself looking into the sky in the digital world. I also heard muffled sounds coming from the sky.

"J-Jeremy?" I asked.

"AELITA! GET TO THE TOWER QUICKLY! W-"

He was cut off and I was extremely worried. I got up and started to run towards the tower, forgetting my friends. All that mattered was saving Jeremy and Ulrich and Yumi if they were with him.

"Mmph, A-Lita?"

I turned around already knowing who that voice belonged to.

"MADISON!" I yelled running towards her.

I looked around for the first time and noticed that Odd was nowhere to be seen.

"_He probably got himself devirtualized."_ I thought to myself.

When I glanced down at her, I knew something was off about her. And then it hit me! Her outfit was no longer purple, it was blue! She looked up.

"Lita, g-go deactivate the t-tower." She said weakly before she slumped back down.

"NO!" I shouted dropping to my knees.

If I wanted to save her and everyone else I had to deactivate that tower. I picked myself up and sprinted to the tower.

I then noticed that there weren't any monsters. _"They defeated them that's why Lita!" _I told myself.

I ran into the tower and walked to the center of the platform. I felt the familiar sense of floating to the second platform. Then I placed my hand on the screen and my name came up.

AELITA

Then the code came typed itself in.

CODE: LYOKO

Just as I saw the white light starting the return to the past, I couldn't help but wonder if I was too late to save my friends.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's kinda short but I'm planning on updating it again today. R&amp;R Please!<em>

_*CrAzYkK98*_


	7. Sissi Attack

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON_**

* * *

><p>After the return to the past, Aelita found herself in her dorm, right before Jeremy came to get her with Yumi so that the group could talk about a new member. Madison was laying on her stomach in her bed.<p>

Aelita jumped off of her bed and started to shake Madison.

"Madison! Madison! Wake up!" Aelita frantically shook her.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked.

Aelita was about to respond when the door to her dorm opened revealing Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy.

"You guys! You're okay!" Aelita shouted. She ran towards them and gave them each a suffocating hug.

"What's gotten in to you?" Odd asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I didn't know if you guys were ok! I thought the return to the past was activated too late." Aelita cried.

"Well, we're here so there's nothing to cry about princess." Ulrich said.

Just then, Madison joined them at the door.

"Hey guys, what's going o-"

She was interrupted when Aelita gave her a crushing hug.

"Lita…Can't...Breath." She choked out.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said as she let go.

After she let go, she quickly motioned for the others to come inside. They all sat around the room, Aelita on the floor by her bed, Jeremy on Aelita's bed, Madison and Odd on Madison's bed and Yumi and Ulrich on the floor beside Madison's bed.

"Wait a minute, Aelita fell into the digital sea! I even saw it!" Odd exclaimed sounding confused.

All eyes were on Aelita now.

"Hey! Don't look at me! What I remember was when I was falling, I saw a bright blue light and then I was back on the platform. Then I looked around and saw that Odd was gone and then I heard Jeremy yell to go and deactivate the tower. And then Madison called me and when I saw her, her outfit was blue, not purple! After that, I deactivated the tower and then the return to the past was activated." She explained.

As Aelita explained this, she and everyone else were unaware of the door creaking open and a grey recorder in the hands of a black haired girl.

"_Now this is interesting. I'm sure daddy will love to hear this But why did they let the new girl in their group? I'm so much more popular than her. It's not fair! I've been trying to get them to let me in their group and they let the new girl join even though she's only been here for one day!." _She thought.

Madison swung her head to the side trying to get her side bangs out of her face and noticed that the door was opened a crack. She got up and walked to the door quietly, signaling her friends to be quiet. She got to the door and swung it open. Sitting outside was Sissi Delmas, recorder in hand.

Sissi looked up and saw Madison staring daggers at her.

"Give me the recorder now." She demanded.

"No!" Sissi shouted.

She attempted to escape but failed when Madison grabbed her arm. She forcefully grabbed the recorder from her hands and let her go.

"You'll see! I'm going to tell daddy about this!" She screamed.

"Uh-oh." Madison muttered.

"Hey! Let's go to Odd and Ulrich's dorm so she won't find us here." Yumi said.

"Ok. Aelita let's get our study materials so it looks like we were studying." Madison said.

The two girls quickly grabbed their materials and they all ran out the door. When they got to the boys dorm room, they all casually sat down and hurriedly opened their books to the appropriate page.

Just as they did this, the door to their room swung open. Mr. Delmas and Sissi stood outside the door.

"No Odd! I told you, its c=150!" Madison shouted.

"And I told you that c=250!" He retorted.

"Excuse me, what is going on in here?" Mr. Delmas demanded.

"We're studying sir." Jeremy answered.

"But daddy! I told you that they were in the girls' dorm and that when I asked to borrow a book, Madison threw me out!" Sissi said.

"Well, we aren't in the girl's dorm and if you came in and asked to borrow a book I wouldn't have kicked you out! You're my best friend Sissi!" Madison exclaimed.

"How sweet, no Sissi, go back to your room and leave them alone to study." Mr. Delmas told her.

"Fine, but only if my best friend comes with me. I need help studying and she would be the perfect study buddy.

"Well I suppose that would be ok. Come on now Madison." Mr. Delmas said.

"Ok." She replied. She got up and collected her supplies. Then before she walked out the door, she mouthed, 'Help Me'. Then she walked away with a very cheerful Sissi.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? R&amp;R! I will be updating soon!<em>


	8. Source of The Light

**_Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a loong time! And I'm sorry this is suuch a short chapter but I promise that I will finish this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON_**

* * *

><p><em>Madison's POV<em>

So, I was forced to go to Sissi's room and help her study. Well, that's hardly what we did. All she did was ask me questions about Ulrich!

"So, do you think that if I get my hair cut like Yumi's he'll like me?" She asked.

"No." I mumbled for 100th time that day.

"Well what if I-

"HE WON'T LIKE YOU EVEN IF YOU CHANGE YOUR APPEARANCE!" I yelled.

"Well what if…"

I decided to start tuning her out. This is gonna be a looooooooooong night. Yeah, I said night. Well, Sissi managed to get her "daddy" to let us have a sleepover.

* * *

><p><em>Odd's POV<em>

After Madison left, we decided to go to the factory. Jeremy wanted to see if he could find out about the weird light Aelita talked about.

So, he dragged us all to the factory where he watched the video footage of us in Lyoko.

Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and I were throwing a ball back and forth. Kiwi, who followed us here, was running back and forth, following the direction the ball was going in.

Everything was peaceful until Jeremy suddenly cried out, "I don't believe this!"

Immediately, Aelita was at his side, (big shocker) while Yumi, Ulrich, and I slowly made our way over, tired. Did I mention that it was just about 12 in the morning?

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked excitedly.

"I found the source of the light and you're not gonna believe what it is!" He exclaimed.

"Well, are you gonna tell us or are you just gonna leave us hanging." I asked impatiently.

"Well the source of the light is Madison."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what did you think? R&amp;R Please! And again, I am SUPER SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time.<em>**


	9. XANA Attacks

**I haven't upsdated this story in a while! Well I hope you like this chapter and again, super sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN MADISON!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"It's true! You can watch the video footage if you want. But that light was very powerful. It seems as though XANA already knows that." Jeremy replied.

"Great! So now I presume that we have to protect her?" Ulrich asked.

"Unless you want XAN to take over the world, then yes, you do." Jeremy replied.

"Wow, so it's really that powerful?" Yumi asked.

"More powerful than you can imagine! XANA was actually sending more monsters at you but that light completely wiped them all out!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupted the group from their heated conversation. Jeremy quickly pulled up another tab and there, flashing with a red exclamation point, was an activated tower.

"Great! You really had to pick now XANA?" Odd complained.

"Oh no! Madison is at Kadic! XANA could be going after her!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Odd, you go get Madison while I send Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

Without another word, Odd sprinted towards the elevator. He stepped inside and the elevator it started its journey upwards.

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

"What's going on! What is that thing?"

"Just stay behind me Sissy. Lyoko Warrior!"

A purple beam of light engulfed Madison and when it subsided, she was wearing her Lyoko costume.

"AAAHHH!" Sissy screamed.

At this time, practically the whole school population was trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. Madison pressed the button on her bow and it turned into a full sized one. She grabbed an arrow and prepared to shoot it at the opposing kankrelat. She pulled back and released, hitting the monster right on target. It exploded into pieces and everyone watched, awe struck.

"W-What just happened?" Sissy stuttered.

"Nothing of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the,"

Before she could finish her sentence, a laser hit her from behind. Caught off guard, she dropped her bow and it skittered across the room. The kankrelat approached her, its metallic legs clinking against the ground. It charged up another laser but before it had the chance to fire, an arrow, too quick to be seen, collided with the target on its head. It exploded and Madison slowly got up. She looked to the direction where the arrow had come from, as did everyone, and she smiled. There, on the windowsill behind her, a cat-like human was perched on the edge, his arm still extended from firing the arrow. His tail swung out the window and his cat ears wiggled in delight.

"You know Maddie, you should be more careful," The creature spoke as he lowered his arm. "You could have been seriously injured! Good thing Odd the great was here to save you!"

Odd jumped off the windowsill and landed in front of Madison, his tail swinging behind him.

"O-Odd? T-That's you?" A girl stuttered.

They looked to the direction of the voice and noted that it was Heidi, a girl Odd had dated in the past.

"No time to explain. Besides, it's not like you're gonna remember any of this anyway." He mumbled the last part.

"What did you," Heidi started, only to be cut off when Odd grabbed Madison's hand and jumped out the window.

Everyone gasped and crowded around the single window. The people that were lucky enough to be able to look out the window, gasped. For there was nothing in sight…

"So XANA activated a tower?" Madison asked.

"What do think?" Odd asked as he skillfully maneuvered them through the woods.

"Whatever… So did you find out about that light Aelita was talking about?" Madison asked.

"Uh, y-n-no. No we didn't." Odd stuttered.

Why should he be the one to tell her what was going on when he barely understood in the first place? Well, it wasn't that he didn't understand, it was that he didn't want to be alone with her when they told her the news. Better if Jeremy explained it than him, after all.

"Odd? Odd? Earth to Odd, is anyone there?"

Odd snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Madison waving a hand in front of his face, one eyebrow curiously raised. He smiled. She looked cute when she was confused. Heck, she always looked cute. He thought that ever since the first day he had met her.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied as he moved her hand away from his face.

"Then let's go, the others are probably waiting for us on Lyoko." She said.

He nodded and they began their decent down the sewer ladder.

* * *

><p>"Yumi! 30 life points left!"<p>

"Don't worry Jeremy. I should be able t-"

The scanner doors opened, revealing Yumi.

"Or not." She mumbled frustrated.

"Ulrich, it's up to you until Odd and Madison get here. You have 80 life points left." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Ulrich replied.

He ran towards the crab and jumped on top of, out of its radar.

"Impact!" He exclaimed as he plunged his katana into the eye of XANA.

He jumped off as it exploded. He ran towards the block that was rapidly shooting at him.

"Triangulate!" He exclaimed.

He ran almost at the speed of light and while the block tried to figure which one was the real Ulrich, he struck it from behind. It exploded and he turned around. He sighed in defeat. There were two more crabs and three kankrelats left.

"Triplicate!" He exclaimed.

His clones began swiping at the monsters and they managed to defeat one of the crabs and two kankrelats before they were hit. The crab and block charged up their attacks. They both hit him in the arm and leg.

"Ulrich! Only 20 life points left! One more hit and it's over!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes at the crab and used his super sprint. He jumped on the crab, narrowly missing a laser that the kankrelat had fired, and plunged his katana into the eye. He jumped off as it exploded and turned to face the last enemy…

* * *

><p>"Laser arrow!"<p>

"Odd, this is hopeless! There are too many!" Madison exclaimed as she shot yet another arrow.

"Well it's not my fault XANA decided to send a whole herd of kankrelat after us!" Odd exclaimed.

"Give me a lift. I bet you if I can jump over them I can reach the factory." Madison said.

"Ok, but just don't get hurt." Odd replied.

He placed his hands on top of each other and Madison jumped into the little gap. Odd pushed upwards and Madison flipped backwards over the kankrelats. She wasted no time in running around the corner, almost slipping because she was running so fast.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy! I defeated the crab. But something's not right. The kankrelat isn't shooting at me." Ulrich nervously said.<p>

"Just be careful. Remember, one more hit and its game over." Jeremy replied.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, and there stood Madison, hands on her knees and panting.

"Jeremy…. I'm… here… send me… in." Madison panted.

"Ok. Hurry to the scanners." Jeremy replied.

She pressed the button and the elevator and it guided her to the scanner room. She stepped out and walked to the nearest scanner. As Madison stepped in, the doors closed behind her.

"Transfer Madison, Scanner Madison. VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Madison dropped sown in the forest sector, where the tower was activated.

"Hurry on ahead. You should see Aelita and Ulrich." Jeremy informed her.

She nodded and raced ahead. Just as Jeremy said, she saw Aelita watching in semi amusement from behind a rock at Ulrich and a kankrelat. Ulrich was glaring at it while it just stood there. Madison walked up behind Aelita, who had noticed her, and also watched. Finally, remembering that Odd was still stuck with the kankrelat herd, she quietly grabbed an arrow and readied her bow. She pulled back and released. The arrow sailed towards the kankrelat and pierced the eye of XANA on its head.

Ulrich jumped back in surprise. He turned his head and smiled at Madison who was in fits of laughter with Aelita.

"Go on Aelita," Madison said between fits of laughter. "Deactivate that tower."

Aelita nodded and walked inside the tower. She was raised from the first platform to the second, and the familiar screen popped up in front of her. She placed her hand on it and it read:

_Aelita_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

The files that were cramped together within the tower fell down into the darkness. Aelita smirked as she said, "Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy exclaimed.

A beam of bright white light shot out the supercomputer and engulfed the world…

* * *

><p>Madison found herself back at Sissy's dorm. She was sitting in the chair and Sissy doing her hair. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was actually happy to see Sissy. After all, anything beats running around the sewers with a herd of kankrelat on your tail.<p>

* * *

><p>"We have to tell her you know." Ulrich said.<p>

"I know, I know, but I just don't think now is the right time. We should wait and see if she's able to use it again before telling her anything." Jeremy replied.

"Are you sure Einstein? I mean, I don't like keeping secrets from her." Odd said.

"That's because you're in love with her." Ulrich taunted.

"Shut up!" Odd exclaimed as he blushed furiously.

"I'm positive. Besides, we have bigger things to worry and be happy about." Jeremy said.

"Like what?" Yumi asked.

"Wait, don't tell me. You and Aelita are finally going out?" Odd smirked as they both blushed a deep shade of red.

"No. Even bigger," Jeremy started. "I know how to defeat XANA."

* * *

><p><strong>So now Jeremy knows how to defeat XANA? What will happen? You'll have to find out next chapter which I promise I'll try and update soon :)<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	10. Destroying XANA

**Sorry for the long wait on thi chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN Madison**

* * *

><p>"You know how to defeat XANA? Amazing! But when does this all take place?" Yumi asked.<p>

"I'm thinking tomorrow. Since it's Saturday and we only have half day classes we can go after lunch. And it's better in case we have to stay overnight." Jeremy replied.

"Let's go and tell Maddie. She's gonna be a part of it right Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Of course! She's one of us now! We're all best friends and we're all in this together!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"When are we gonna tell her about the power?" Ulrich asked.

"At this point, since we're going to defeat XANA, I really don't think we should tell her about it at all. Besides, when is she gonna need to use it again?" Jeremy replied.

"XANA, it's finally time. We'll finally be rid of you. For making me get up early, missing my beauty sleep, my hair," Odd counted with his fingers.

"Jeez Odd! You sound like a girl!" Ulrich laughed.

"Humph." Odd snorted as he turned away.

"Ok, ok, enough. Let's get back to the dorms and rest before the big day. It seems like Odd really _does_ need his beauty sleep." Jeremy snickered.

"Shut up!" Odd yelled.

They laughed all the way back to Kadic, or in Yumi's case, her house.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye class and please don't forget to do your chemistry report." Mrs. Hertz exclaimed as everyone filed out of the classroom.<p>

"Chemistry report my a," Odd started.

"Odd! Watch your language!" Madison and Ulrich covered his mouth at the same time.

Odd ripped their hands from his mouth and glared.

"What! I was gonna say my awesome butt!" Odd exclaimed as he stomped away.

"Come on, we have to get to the factory. Today's the day!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"So Einstein, are you gonna tell us how you managed to find a way to defeat XANA?" Odd asked.

"Well, Aelita and I have made a multi-agent system that will delete XANA for good!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"That's great! So when do we go?" Yumi asked.

"In a little while. I just have to make sure everything is set up and in place." Jeremy replied.

"Ok." Everyone replied.

The group sat down and waited for Jeremy, the only sound their breathing and his rapid typing. Finally, Madison got bored and took their 'Use-Only-If-Jeremy-Is-Boring-Us-Tennis-Ball' (which the group had decided would come in handy for long waits like this) and began throwing it against the wall. Odd joined her, followed by everyone else and they decided to play a game of wall ball. Aelita was the winner in the end.

"How do you do it Lita?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, it's easy!" Aelita exclaimed. "You just stand in the back and don't touch the ball unless it comes to you and then when you're the in the final two, bust out some moves!"

"Wow. I didn't know our Princess could be so manipulating and conniving." Ulrich smirked.

"I am not! I'm just smart!" Aelita protested.

"She's got a point there." Madison said.

"It's ready!" Jeremy suddenly exclaimed.

In a flash, Aelita was at his side. She watched as he typed in a few more commands and smiled.

"Let's head down to the scanners. The program is going to work!" Aelita exclaimed happily.

The group minus Jeremy headed to the scanners and Aelita, Yumi, and Madison got in first.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Madison. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Madison. VIRTUALIZATION!"

The girls landed in the Forest sector. This was where they would get on the transport orb and go to Sector 5 where Aelita would activate the program in the database. A few seconds later Odd and Ulrich dropped down next to the girls.

"Ok guys, head to the end of the sector. I'll start the command for the transport orb." Jeremy informed them.

Since they were pretty close to the edge, Jeremy didn't virtualize their vehicles. They quickly ran to the edge and the orb was waiting for them.

"Here we go." Yumi said as she walked inside.

"What's like in Sector 5?" Madison asked Odd.

"Oh yeah that's right! You've never been to Sector 5! Well, it's really white and when we first get in there, there's this key that we have to find to open the path to XANA's database. If we don't find the key in time then we all get devirtualized or we get creamed by Creepers." Odd explained.

"What does the key look like?" Madison asked.

"It looks like the eye of XANA." Ulrich replied.

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind." Madison said.

They all stepped in the orb and it closed. It flew away and brought them to Sector 5. When the orb dropped them off it revealed Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Madison and Odd clutching at their stomachs.

"I feel sick." Madison said.

"I always feel sick." Odd replied.

"Wow Yumes! Their so much alike! Madison even gets sick from the transport orb like Odd." Ulrich mentioned.

"You're right Ulrich." Yumi smirked.

They watched as the two bickered about who was sicker. Aelita was trying to get them to stop.

"STOP!" She suddenly screamed, losing her patience.

Madison and Odd stared at her shocked while Yumi and Ulrich watched with amusement.

"Come on guys! As soon as you exit the corridor the timer will start! We don't have time for you to fight! You guys are so loud XANA probably already heard you!" Jeremy scolded.

"Well sorry!" Madison and Odd sarcastically apologized at the same time.

"Told you." Ulrich smiled.

"Ulrich if you don't shut up I'll," Odd started.

"ODD!" Aelita screamed.

Odd snorted once again and strutted into the corridor. The rest of the group chased after him.

"Ok guys, three minute until the timer runs out." Jeremy informed them.

Everyone looked around for the key. Madison spotted it across the room.

"I found it." She said as she gestured to the key.

Ulrich nodded ad he got ready to sprint across. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed that a part of it was about to fall.

"I'll see you at the other side." Ulrich said.

He took off in a burst of orange, leaving everyone behind. Yumi and Madison's hair flew around them from the speed Ulrich took off at. The ceiling fell down one piece at a time. Ulrich had almost gotten hit twice but he eventually made it to the end. He pushed the button in and the ceiling rose up. Yumi, Aelita, Madison, and Odd walked towards him. Yumi smiled at him and hugged him. He responded in hugging her back.

"Awww."

Yumi and Ulrich broke their hug and they turned towards Madison and Odd who were making kissing faces at them.

"Kiss her already!" They shouted simultaneously.

That's exactly what Ulrich did. Yumi was shocked at first but returned the kiss. When they broke they smiled at each other once again.

"Come on guys. I hear the elevator." Aelita said as she walked towards the end on the hallway.

Madison and Odd followed, whispering and giggling to each other. Ulrich took Yumi's hand and they walked together.

"Get ready." Aelita informed them.

"For what?" Madison asked.

No one had time to answer as the elevator was approaching fast. Odd thought quick and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. They landed on the elevator but Madison didn't release his hand like he had expected she would. Instead she held tighter. They finally reached the database and got off of the elevator. Aelita approached it and started working on it.

"Uh. Guys. Be ready. The Mantas are gonna hatch soon." Jeremy said.

"Ok. We'll be ready." Yumi replied.

A laser shot out of nowhere, hitting Yumi. It sent her flying back. Madison had seen the Creeper that had hit Yumi. While Ulrich went to help her up Madison grabbed her bow and an arrow. She set it in place and shot the arrow, hitting her mark.

"Nice shot." Odd complimented.

"Thanks," She replied. "It's all in the wrist."

There was a series of screeches informing the Lyoko Warriors that Mantas had hatched. They were surrounded

"Aelita! How's the program going?" Madison asked.

"It doesn't have enough power!" Aelita panicked.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do! There's nothing that can transfer power to it!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"There is me."

Everyone turned towards Madison. She didn't look like she should have. Her outfit was blue instead of purple and her eyes were shining a bright blue.

"M-Madison?" Yumi stuttered.

"I have the power to activate the multi-agent system. Hold off the Mantas and Creepers. I'll transfer my power to the system." Madison replied.

She walked towards the database and Aelita slowly moved to the side. Madison placed her hand on the floating panel and her blue glow transferred around the panel. Her light started dimming and the panel was starting to glow now. Soon, her light had faded and Madison fell to the ground.

"Do it now Aelita!" She exclaimed before she closed her eyes.

Aelita quickly pressed a command and a light shone from the panel. It covered the whole Sector 5 and Lyoko. All of the enemies that were fighting the Warriors were gone. XANA was being eaten away by the multi-agent system. But the Lyoko Warriors were not cheering.

"Madison."

* * *

><p><em>So what happened to Madison? You'll have to see next chapter. <em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


	11. Dead and Alive

**So this is the second to last chapter I think! I'm sorry if it's not really that good. I kind of had a hard time writing about this. But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!**

* * *

><p>No more enemies were shooting. There were none. No more cries of battle from the Lyoko Warriors. The battle was over. But there was no cheering. How could there be?<p>

"M-Madison?" Aelita choked out.

Madison lay on the ground by the database. Her outfit was still blue and her hair was scattered around on the floor. Her eyes were closed.

In the lab, Jeremy's face was squished on the computer monitor. Madison's life points were at zero. But why wasn't she devirtualized?

Odd slowly walked up to her. He dropped to his knees and hovered above her.

"I-Is she dead?" He asked the question no one else was willing to ask.

Jeremy didn't answer. He didn't want to break their hearts more than they already were.

"She is, isn't she?" Aelita asked.

It was then that everyone let the invisible tears drop out. Although on Lyoko you couldn't feel pain or any emotions, it seemed as though everyone was feeling the wave of sadness. Sounds of cries echoed throughout the room.

"_How could I have let this happen! I knew that we shouldn't have gotten a new member for this reason!" _Yumi thought.

"_We were getting so close! Yumi was right. We never should have let a new member in the group." _Ulrich thought.

"_How could she be gone? Does everyone that I love have to die?" _Aelita thought.

"_I'm so stupid! I should've been there to help her! I never even got to tell her how I feel!" _Odd thought.

"_How could I have been so stupid! I should have known that the multi-agent system needed more power! I shouldn't have rushed into things!" _Jeremy thought.

There was a chime and everyone gasped. They looked up from the floor and towards the edge of Sector 5. A pink ball was floating at the edge. It slowly moved towards Madison. Odd backed up and the ball hovered above her. A pink beam shot out from it and engulfed Madison.

"What's going on?" Aelita asked.

"It's Franz Hopper! He's sacrificing himself for Madison!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Everyone watched as Madison was floating in the air, the pink light still engulfing her. Franz Hopper's ball was getting smaller and smaller. Suddenly, the beam stopped and Franz Hopper shrunk even more. It was then that a laser hit the tiny ball and it exploded.

"DADDY!" Aelita screamed.

She turned her head towards the one creeper that remained and shot it with an energy field. Aelita turned back towards everyone else who had solemn expressions on their faces. Madison was still floating in the air. Once the creeper's left over parts were devirtualized, she fell into Odd's arms. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita ran towards Odd and Madison. They cried and hugged them together. When they separated, Odd looked at Madison.

"I've kinda got something to tell you." Odd nervously said.

"Go ahead." Madison replied.

"I-I I like you." Odd stuttered.

Madison smiled and wrapped her arms around Odd's neck. They closed their eyes and leaned in, their lips finally meeting.

* * *

><p>Madison learned about the power that she possesses. She learned that Franz Hopper himself sacrificed himself for her. She and Aelita had stayed up all night talking about it. They had cried and comforted each other. They were pretty much family now. According to Jeremy, Franz Hopper's DNA was now a part of Madison. She and Aelita were practically sisters. And who better than to help comfort you than your own sibling or someone very close to you?<p>

"I'm sorry Aelita." Madison cried.

"It isn't your fault. You would have sacrificed yourself to save us and defeat XANA. And that proves that you really are a Lyoko Warrior." Aelita smiled.

"We should get some sleep. Or the last hour of sleep that we can get before classes tomorrow." Madison smiled.

"Right." Aelita nodded.

"Good Night Lita." Madison clicked her lamp off.

"Good Night Maddie." Aelita clicked hers off as well.

* * *

><p><em>I hope the chapter was good enough for you! Review but please no flames! Until next-maybe even last- chapter!<em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


End file.
